


The Blader Life

by Storm Giraffe 276 (Falco276)



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Didn't know that happned, We all make silly mistakes in life, embarrasment, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Storm%20Giraffe%20276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Beyblade characters got in embarrassing situations?!<br/>This story is about what the Metal Fight Beyblade characters do/say/think when they find themselves in a moment they can't get out! Please Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Splash prank down the slide!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Would Be Embarrassing If...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116017) by Aura Magic. 



> Idea's inspired by Aura Magic on Wattpad.  
> Re-written in my own words and continuation on my own.  
> Thanks! and Enjoy the story! :)

Kyoya was making his way to the locker room to change into his bathing suit for a party Gingka forced him to go to. He approached the door to the boys bathroom and slightly pushed the door to open. Kyoya slowly walked into the locker room and slipped into a stall to change.

"I hope this stupid party ends soon." he muttered while changing. Once he was done, Kyoya stepped out of the stall and out of the locker room. He slipped out of the locker room and slowly made his way into the entrance of the pool.

"HEY KYOYA!!!!!" Gingka popped out of no where right in front of him, his eyes twinkling bright and his smile bright. "Wha-!" Kyoya yelled. Without anybody pushing on him, both of Kyoya's feet fell from before him. Gingka backed out of the way in surprise as he watched Kyoya slip on the slippery ground.

Kyoya's body fell with a big _thump!_ as it slid into the pool with a big _SPLASH!_ Kyoya screamed and thrashed as he came from underwater. Kyoya swam to the stairs and ran out to get Gingka, only to find that everybody was laughing at him!

"What?!" he yelled. Yu pointed to Kyoya's trunks.

They had a six inch hole in the back of them.

**Tell me what you think! I accept requests!!!**

**I do not own Beyblade, only this plot.**


	2. Lightning Throw Sword Flash!

Masamune thrusted his glove at the runner.

The glove clashed with the runner's shoulder.

"He's out!" Masamune called. "He's out!"

The runner walked back towards the dugout.

The next hitter was Gingka.

The Pegasus blader walked out and was ready to hit.

All though Gingka was not a complete fan of Ryuga's sport known as Baseball, Soccer was the better choice in the one-on-one debate that he and Masamune recently bickered about. 

Sure enough, Gingka got the sense of how baseball was played like, so it was all thanks to his rival, Ryuga for showing him a few tricks up the sleeve. 

He got in his stance and ready to hit as hard as possible.

The pitcher threw the ball and he missed. The pitcher threw the ball again. This time, Gingka hit the ball directly toward Masamune.

Masamune did nothing, but stood in surprise.

Rather a quick shock of thinking how to avoid the collision, Masamune blinked rapidly everytime the ball grew larger and larger until it flew so quickly, in the back of his mind, Masamune's brain was urging him to evade the small accident.

The next thing Masamune knew, the ball crashed with full force right into the top of his forehead. The impact made him fall backwards as tears filled his eyes.

Everybody knelt down with their hands over their mouth. Some were surprised, others were trying not to laugh.

"Ouch." Masamune whined, nursing his sore red patch that appeared in the middle of his forehead.

The rest of the week he had a large bump on the top of his forehead, in which everyone called a "unicorn horn!"

**Oh, poor Masamune! I hope someone took care of his "Unicorn Horn" xD**

**Review! :)**


	3. Always Belt up for a Kick

Chi Yun and Da Xiang were at Zurafa Martial Arts Academy located right inside of Wang Hu Zhong's luxury hotel known as HUA LUXE ( _Hua- Loo_ ) in China, training beginners.

"Okay guys, this is how it is done." Da Xiang got his punching bag ready to demonstrate the moves. "Starting with the right hand, you will throw a punch. Then you will throw a punch with the left hand. You then complete this attack with three full round house kicks. Chi Yun, how about you demonstrate?"

Chi Yun nodded.

Everybody turned to the back of the room to watch Chi Yun demonstrate on a punching bag.

Chi Yun punched as hard as he could, causing the punching bag to sail high up towards the ceiling. 

Gravity made the bag sail back towards the Lacerta blader as another hard round house kick slammed the bag sky high. Chi Yun got ready for the other. During his kicks, Chi Yun saw a mysterious black object fly, but disregarded it and focused back towards his demonstration. His feet pounded the punching bag with grace. He got ready for his third kick, but then PLUNK!

Before Chi Yun could finish, he fell down tripping over a garment.

Every student started chuckling before they aroused in a great chorus of laughter, some even falling down and clutching their stomach due to uncontrollable laughter.

Chi Yun's pants were clean off!

His face flushed a bright red. "My-my belt must have fallen off!"

Everyone continued laughing, even Da Xiang could not hold his laughs in.

Chi Yun pulled up his pants fast, grabbed his belt, and ran out of the door as fast as possible.

Da Xiang sighed and facepalmed.

Other than the Lacerta Blader attending Word Serology due to his speech problems of talking in third person instead of First, the Zurafa blader never expected this to happen.

 

**Oh no! Poor Lacerta blader got his loose pants fallen down! xD**

**Review! :D**


	4. Confusion between the signs

"I'll be back!" Gingka yelled to Yuki as he ran towards the corner of the mall.

The Pegasus blader and his friends decided to shop at Oaks Mall in my city on a warm Fall September afternoon.

Gingka not only had a great passion for Beyblading but he also had a great desire for gaming, thus making him drool all over the promo posters of Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS that were lined up on both sides against Flat screen tv which included the demo to the game in one corner of both Game Stop and Gamer's World while Amiibos lined up to the left.

Excitement built up in his heart as he hugged the Wii U gamepad, his chest purposely pressing the Start Button.

But before he could select a fighter, Gingka felt a great urgency in his lower part of his body and firmly twisted his legs together.

Whimpering in emergency, he purposely dropped the controller coil-wired to the Demo station with a _snap!_ (a 5 year old kid stared at the unattended device, waddled to it, and secretly followed his mom out the exit with the stolen evidence in his hands.)

By the time janitors were close to mopping 99% of the food court, Gingka breathlessly arrived in front of the restrooms, speeding towards the doors.  

Confusion and panic flamed his red hair as Gingka glanced at the sign, which appeared (for him) to be a boy's restroom sign.

Even worse, someone purposely might've drawn one of the signs to be identical as the boy's restroom sign. Who knows?

Gingka dashed into the stall as fast as he could, sighing in relief as he leaked out his business. 

Once he was done, Gingka walked out to wash his hands. "Scrubby scrub scrub those hands yeah!" he hummed, then halted dead as he peered around his surroundings in creepy way. 

Nobody was present except for him, but there was indeed something missing that every boy's restrooms included.

A urinal. 

"Gingka!" two voices screamed.

Gingka opened his eyes to see a Hikaru and Madoka washing their hands right next to Gingka.

"What are you doing in here?" they yelled, surprised and disappointment all written on their faces.

Gingka's cheeks flushed a bright red as if he was caught red handed by looting a bag of burgers from Red Robin. "I uh- I guess I did not read the sign!"

Without drying his hands, Gingka rushed out of the door in a flurry of embarrassment and panic.

That left Hikaru and Madoka shrugging their shoulders as if nothing has truly happened.

 Gingka ran full speed across the food court, being careful not to slip and slide right into the janitor's mop as he hopped over the yellow cleaning sign- unaware of passing by a confused Yuki with swirling question marks looming on top of the little astronomer's head.

Gingka then turned around and mistakenly bumped into his Metal Fury companion. 

"Mr. Gingka?" Yuki faced a dazed Gingka.

"Ah!" GIngka screamed, startled at Yuki's sudden appearance.

"Mr. Gingka, I think you went into the wrong restroom." Yuki kindly pointed out.

"I know Yuki!" Gingka ran away, heading towards Gamer's World again.

"Mr. Gingka!" Yuki yelled, but the Pegasus blader was long gone off towards- who knows where?

That earned Yuki to sigh as Gingka yelled through out Gamer's World with a piercing complaint that echoed throughout the whole mall.

"Sorry, but it looks like we have to get another one." a GW worker replied as he re-shelved a bunch of Wii U games and amiibos.

The Wii U gamepad was stolen by a small child.

And there was no way of getting it back if he hadn't gone to the wrong emergency room.  

**You know? Something like this has happened to Masamune once too when Gan Gan Galaxy was shopping at the mall. xD**

**If you know which story to find that embarrasment out, lucky you.**

**Please review. :D**


	5. Fan of ladies? Dare to become one

Chao Xin was peacefully sleeping on a bench at Beylin Temple.

It was about time that he got sick of his teammates constantly making him practice with them and finally enjoy some peace of his own. 

That included a peaceful nap on the park bench, his sleepy mind focused on his favourite subject. 

Girls.

Bizarrely, two girls that were part of Chao's fan base, came strolling through the gardens when one of them halted and her eyes widened at the handsome figure laying motionless on the bench. 

"Hey, look, it's Chao Xin!" A fangirl pointed out to her friend.

"Too bad for you," the girl's friend replied, "I heard that he's got a girlfriend."

Both girls pouted, disappointed at the thought of Wang Hu Zhong's third man already in love.  

"I know what to do!" The girl took out her make up bag out of her purse and fished for some items that really and shouldn't be applied to a guy's face- unless if this is played as a prank.

And it is. A successful one at that.

"Perfect! That will totally embarrass him in front of everyone!" The girls quietly walked over to Chao Xin.

One girl began to put mascara on his eyes, then eye shadow, lipstick, and blush.

Chao grunted in his sleep, his face twitching slightly in response to whatever chemical was in contact with his tan skin.  

"Perfect!" they whispered and gave each other a bright smile.

Quickly, they put their make up away and quietly ran the opposite direction, hissing with laughter on the way.

_"Where is that Chao Xin?"_ Chi Yun asked himself while looking around Beylin Temple, concrete slabs of stone and green moss lined the cracks in the stones were the only ones that didn't resemble the Virgo blader.

Chi Yun looked around the corner, peeking outside the exit that was supposed to lead to the gardens.

"There he is!" Chi Yun walked over to the bench, only to gag at what he saw.

It was horrfiying to think at who in Beylin Temple would do this, nonetheless it was also hilarious to laugh at.

Chi-Yun took no action of laughing as he increased the thermometer until it blew the short fuse.

"Chao Xin, wake up!" he tapped on Chao Xin's shoulder, startling the Virgo blader with a frightening yelp. "Did you go to sleep while your girlfriend was still there?"

Chao Xin stirred, dazing stars dancing in his vision as he opened his eyes to see an angry looking Chi Yun and merely jumped out his skin. "What are you talking about?"

Chi Yun rolled his eyes. "You have make up all over your face!"

Chao Xin took out his mirror and examined his horrid beauty of his own pathetic existence of a face.

"What happened?" he screamed, slapping his cheek to get a result of mascara smear on his hands.

Chi Yun took him towards the nearest boy's bathroom, only to find a large crowd of people on break.

Everybody looked at Chao Xin, the Virgo blader relentlessly wanted to run down towards the bamboo forest's oasis and wash it off. 

"Holy cow!" somebody muttered. "What happened to your face?"

Everybody began to laugh hysterically as Chao Xin's entire face tinted pink. Girls crowded Chao Xin  and dragged him into the girls bathroom to remove the make up!

"What are you doing?" he squirmed.

"Poor Chao Xin, it will be okay!" the girls said taking off the make up by opening her purse with a wicked grin and applied more to his face.

Piercing screams echoed around Beylin Temple as Chi-Yun sighed and continued doing push-ups with one hand behind his back.

**Chao-Xin. Face it. You're Bey is a lady, you're voiced by a lady, you hang out with ladies.......**

**You deserve the feminine make-up! xD**

**At least with the voicing part, that's what Beyblade wikia told me.**

**Review! :D**


	6. Birthdays are not pink, they're fuzzy

It was Yuki's birthday, and his friends decided to throw him a surprise party!

Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Chi Yun, and Da Xiang were all there.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Yuki... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everybody cheered as Yuki blushed and blew out the candles.

Yuki's parents cut the cake and got out the ice cream, and began to serve to people.

Everyone sat down in the living room and ate cake and ice cream.

"Present time!" Yu announced as he gave the presents to Yuki (who was now sitting on the floor.)

Everyone gathered around Yuki on the floor.

Yuki's first present was from team Wang Hu Zhong, and Yuki got a fancy astronomy kit.

"Thank you, Wang Hu Zhong!" Yuki smiled, excited to open it after his party ended.

The next one was from Gingka- to which Yuki greatly accepted with pure joy.

Yuki slowly unwrapped his gift to find a universe themed board game and cards in it.

"Thank you Mr. Gingka!" Yuki said delightedly, eyes shining with wonder behind his saucer like glasses.

The next present was from Yu.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Yu begged, laughter about to beat though his heart.

Yuki slowly unwrapped it, hoping it would be a brand new smartphone. At least his parents never bought him a phone until he got one now as a gift.

Everybody wanted to laugh once the present came into view.  

Yuki tried not to pass out as he saw the gift.

He was not DEFINITELY NOT a fan of Victoria's Secret.

It was tiny pink underwear with that PINK dog logo and pink fuzzy socks with black numbered dots on the plushy cube.

Yuki was speechless and terrified.

"Do you like it?" Yu snickered, trying his best not to laugh.

"Uh-thanks." Yuki stuttered, stabbed in the heart for all the energy he wasted about excitement and slowly but awkwardly placed the items to where they were back in the box.

This was the surprise moment for Yuki and he was one un-happy camper now.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically as Yuki sported a glum mood by making a dark cloud appear above his head. 

"Wow!" people laughed, delighted towards Yu's idea of giving prank presents. 

"Yuki loves underwear!" Gingka laughed as he mocked his Metal Fury companion and clutched his stomach in laughter.

Yuki's face turned bright red as he blushed deeply and told his heart not to cry from the embarrassing present.

(Of course Yuki got a real gift from Yu afterwards, the Libra Blader kindly apologized, making Yuki feel much better.)

It was the day when Yuki's friends still asked if he wears the underwear and socks, but Yuki never replied!

He knew that cursed gift was still alive with embarrassment today. 

**Poor Anubis blader and his great present given by Yuu. xD**

**Review! :)**


	7. Ice Creams and large holes in the bottom

"Guess what Yu?" Tithi said to Yu, as they walked down the street.

"What what what?" Yu replied with jubilation, excited to hear about secrets or even a surprise.

"I have a surprise. Today I brought money to go get ice cream!" Tithi announced excitedly as he grabbed Yu's hand and ran towards the ice cream store.

"Yay!" Yu screamed with delight. "Let's go!"

Tithi and Yu were close by, so they decided to walk to the ice cream shop known as Planet Smoothie.

The Quetzalcoatl blader was completely unaware of his Libra companion working in this store. 

When Tithi and Yu got in, the ice cream shop was filled with many customers.

They seemed to be staring at Yu a lot, but Yu did not care since he also owned the store by working there part time.

"Come on!" Yu happily said, getting his ice cream by walking over to get a cup.

Tithi began to walk towards Yu, but then noticed something strange. "Um, Yu?"

"Yes Tithi?" Yu replied as his blue ice cream swirled into his cup.

"Uh... There is a hole in your pants." Tithi pointed out as he filled his cup with Vanilla ice cream.

Yu turned pale. "How big?"

"Big." Tithi exaggerated the word with his hands slowly outstretched by expanding the invisible force. 

Everybody kept on staring at Yu as he turned bright red and dashed into the bathroom.

People outside began chuckling.

Some even felt sympathy for him.

Yu looked into the mirror to see his green eyes now red with tears.

Sniffling, he turned around to see a three to four inch hole into the back of his pants.

Probably a dog sneaked behind them and bit into the bummed up fabric?

"This is so embarrassing." Yu whined, wishing he had Tsubasa right now to comfort him.

**Never guessed the Libra Blader's embarrassment to be THAT BIG! xD**

**Review! :)**


	8. Giraffes hate Strawberry Lemonade stains

Da Xiang, Chi Yun, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu were at the Lacerta Buffet located right inside of Wang Hu Zhong's luxury hotel known as HUA LUXE ( _Hua- Loo_ ) in China.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Lacerta Buffet. What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress when she arrived at the table, tapping her pen against the notepad as she patiently waited for replies.

"I would like some strawberry lemonade." replied Da Xiang as he set the menu down and picked up his I-Ocean X8 smartphone and continued chatting with Wesley about strange computer severs lurking in the storage room.

"I would like some regular lemonade." Chi Yun requested next, his eyes watched the Zurafa Blader typing non stop on his smartphone, delighted about the boring conversation.

"Cola." Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyoya all requested.

"Lemon lime." Tsubasa requested.

"Chocolate milk." Yu requested.

"Orange cream soda." Mei Mei and Chao Xin requested last.

The waitress nodded and walked off.

Together the friends all began taking about very random things such as how Wang Hu Zhong got a mysterious vision of themselves starring in a thrilling movie about 5 heroes of Beylin, they go out on a huge quest to find out the secrets of the Dragon's Pearl which belonged to the very Tiang Long dragon thundering for revenge. They use their Beys in beast form- connection between blader and it's spirit of the Bey- come to life and help them through out the journey in order to re-seal the Dragon's Pearl with their astonishing powers. 

Gan Gan Galaxy was wordless about the awesome vision of a movie they just described.

It was eventually broken when the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Cola," she said, giving the cola to the cola bladers.

"Orange cream," she gave to Chao Xin and Mei Mei.

"Lemon lime" she gave to Tsubasa.

"Chocolate milk," she gave to Yu.

"Lemonade," she gave to Chi Yun.

"And strawberry lem- AH!"

SPLASH! The waitress dropped the strawberry lemonade all over Da Xiang.

Da Xiang, un-impressed with the waitress's careless action of serving beverages, had the red juice covered in his pure white pants.

A split second later, everyone busted out laughing as loud as they could. Chi Yun, his best friend, even busted out laughing!

Heck, even his IT instructor buddy and best friend, Wesley Bryan would start laughing the living roosters out of him.

Da Xiang blushed, quickly thinking of a way to solve out this short embarrassing situation.

"I am so sorry!" the waitress cried. "My bad arm gave out at the wrong time!"

"It's fine; don't worry." Da Xiang smiled, as he grabbed napkins from a holder and firmly dabbed the part that was stained.

"Let's get you cleaned up!" Chao Xin and Chi Yun said, escorting Da Xiang towards the restroom.

Both Virgo and Lacerta Blader hoped that the strawberry lemonade didn't go deep and wet both his underwear and pants.

Glancing at his Giraffe print boxers, they both sighed in relief that Da Xiang just only had to change his pants.

Eventually they came back, Da Xiang didn't really care about the embarrassment that happened today.

The waitress gave Da Xiang another strawberry lemonade and gave the group a discount, dismissing them with a good day.

The group continued to laugh about it the rest of the day!

Even Da Xiang got over it and laughed at himself.

He dared not to text Wesley about his horrifying but accidental situation. 

In fact, it would be embarrassing if that happened while teaching IT classes in collaboration with Wes right now. 

**Zurafas hate getting wet. At least that's what Wes told me.**

**Review! :)**


	9. Parties knock out dragons cold

_RING RING RING!_  a navy blue Samsung Galaxy S3 buzzed across the table, the vibrations making the device travel away from one irritated dragon freak.

"Be quiet you, phone!" Ryuga shouted, picking his phone up.

The screen's 4 corners surprised Ryuga as a profile pic of Gingka's face took up the whole LCD perimeter, clearly making the dragon emperor miffed about this picky call.  

"Really Gingka?" he said to himself. "I might as well answer or he will keep on calling me."

Ryuga picked up his phone (which was about to commit suicide from the edge of the table) and answered it with a lucky catch in midair. "What do you need, and how did you even get my phone number?"

_"Well Ryuga, I asked Madoka, and I called because I heard it was your birthday."_

Ryuga face-palmed, clearly aggravated. "Who told you any way?"

_"Well, Madoka found it out one day and I do not how she did. That is not the point though. Please open your door Ryuga."_

"Alright, that's it!" Ryuga angrily hung up, slamming the poor Galaxy's screen on the table, the device flipped over after it free fell to the ground, exposing the spider-webbed screen.

"That boy is so creepy." Ryuga muttered, looking out of the window for any signs that seemed to be like the redhead.

He expected the Pegasus freak to rudefully lay down under the sun on his 2011 Winter Gray Toyota Prius decorated with vector dragon tattoo stickers.  

Blinds tweaked shut, he growled softly towards the thought of that name. 

Gingka....

What was so SPECIAL about a GALAXY? 

And why did he even buy a used Galaxy S3 from Goodwill? (He loves shopping at thrift stores, really- no pun intended on his theme song.)

GALAXY. 

Samsung Gingka S3.

May that phone be cursed down to Nemisis' evil lair. 

Ryuga walked towards the door to open it. He slowly put his hand on the knob. The door creaked open and then...

"SURPRISE!"

Streamers, candy, balloons, and a pie all smashed into Ryuga's face.

"You guys-" was all Ryuga managed to cry before passing out.

"Oops. I didn't know he would pass out like that guys!" Gingka cried to all that came to celebrate.

About twenty minutes later, Ryuga stirred.

"Guys, he's waking up!" Kenta cried. "Hide or he'll smash us to pieces!"

Not everyone was able to hide before Ryuga stood up. His eyes were a bit misty!

"That's not funny!" he blushed.

Everyone just looked up at him.

Was Ryuga actually embarrassed?

**Take my advice. Dragons NO LIKEY parties. xD**

**Review! :)**


	10. Texting mom's not the right choice

Dragonflies zipped back and forth around the misty gardens of Beylin Temple as Chao-Xin sat at the picnic table with Da Xiang, Mei Mei, and Chi Yun, under a warm Spring breeze on a hot April morning.

 Together, they ate their prepared lunches, taking out various Bento Boxes that contained steaming bowls of terriyaki beef chow noodles, orange chicken bites, small cups of steamed veggie and several lone fortune cookies.

Chao Xin pulled out his I-Phone 5, obviously distracted from eating his food.

"What are you doing on your phone?" Mei Mei leaned in to see what he was doing.

"Just texting my girl friend." Chao Xin replied, rapidly typing across the screen.

Da Xiang almost slipped a strand of noodle out of his mouth in surprise, "For Zurafa's sake, you type faster than me. I'm impressed Chao."

"Hey, practice makes perfect." Chao chuckled as he continued to type in rapid texts to his sender.

Mei Mei nodded and went back to talking to Da Xiang and Chi Yun.

"And send." Chao Xin said putting his phone away.

A few minutes later, Chao Xin's phone rang. "Hello?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" screamed a voice on speaker phone, Chao-Xin nervously gulped.

All dialogue around them came to a complete stop, confusion arousing the whole group.

Chao Xin blushed as he broke the silence. "Uh, mom?"

"What kind of texts are you sending me? What do you mean, "I am sorry for taking your toy doll and I promise to send it back" with heart and kissing signs?"

"Mom, I sent that to the w-"

"Son, I do not own any kind of doll. You need to calm down on these texts!" she scolded soflty towards the other end of the line. 

"Mom, please. I didn't mean to sent the text to you!" Chao-Xin repeated, trying to make his mom understand that it was not sent to her directly.

Laughter broke out from around the small area.

"Oh Chao Xin!" Mei Mei muttered between laughs.

Chao Xin said bye extremely fast before hanging up and running away from the scene.

**Chao got embarrased by his own mom. Wow.**

**Review! :D**

 


	11. Sneezes, trips, and cheese

"Let it rip!" Masamune and his friends launched their beys into the stadium at the Dungeon Gym.

Everybody except for Zeo were confused at what he was really doing. 

And it was not a Dungeon Gym task either.

Meanwhile, Zeo did shadow launches several times. "Ninety four, ninety five," he counted.

"Hey, Zeo," Masamune called after launching his bey, "Why don't you come and join our battle?"

Zeo stopped pulling his launcher and nodded at Masamune.

"Coming" he mumbled, walking towards the stadium.

Zeo began to feel his nose tingle and breaths shorten suddenly.

He did not stop walking though.

"Ah," he closed his eyes, still walking without realizing it. "Ah,"

Masamune looked confused over at Zeo, who was now heading right towards the stadium wall without realizing it. "Zeo!"

"Ah-CHOO!" Zeo's legs completely buckled as he tripped over the stadium wall while yelping.

PERRRRRFT! Zeo farted as he fell into the stadium.

Masamune and his other friends covered their mouths as Zeo lay in the stadium, moaning.

The entire gym went completely silent as they stared at Zeo laying in the stadium.

Minutes later, laughter erupted the entire gym.

"He sneezed, tripped, and farted all at the same time!" people yelled between laughs.

Zeo slowly lifted himself out of the stadium in deep embarrassment and confusion, blushing as he sat down in a chair nearby.

"Zeo, buddy, are you okay?" Masamune asked between laughs as he came over to comfort him.

"I'm fine." Zeo said, hiding his face from being picked on even more.

"Alright, alright, what is all of this laughter about?" Coach Steel exclaimed, walking in to find the group now silent.

"Zeo sneezed, tripped, and farted all at the same time!" a boy blurted out the exciting news to Coach Steel.

"Wow, is that true?"

The boy nodded, whipping out his phone to text the exciting news to his other friends.

"I have to see this!" Coach Steel wondered as he walked into his office and replayed the video footage recorded by a handy security camera.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, walking back out, laughing. "Oh Zeo!"

**Never expected the Byxis/Fox blader to suffer with allergies, clumsiness, and cheese. xD**

**Review! :)**


	12. Kickball to the spots

**Somehow this scene setting reminds me of my P.E Soccer fields loacted in the back of my turtle shaped Middle School. (Kanapaha Middle School- if curious on Google Maps). There was a grafitti hint of Narnia lurking behind the Technology Building! xD**

Benkei, Kenta, Gingka, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, and other friends from the Dungeon Gym were all playing a game of kickball in the field at Bey park.

"Alright Kenta, you're up!" Gingka called from behind.

Kenta walked up to home base and got prepared to kick the ball.

Benkei, the pitcher, rolled the ball towards Kenta.

With the Sagittario blader tightening his knuckles, he gained his pride and skill into kicking this red sphere sky high and into the sun.

SWOOSH! Went the sound of the ball as it flew through the air at amazing speed.

Kenta ran to first base breathlessly as fast as he could and made it to second base in luck.

"Great job Kenta!" Gingka screamed with joy from the dug out area.

Kenta smiled, happy to see his teammates cheering on for him.

Next up was Toby.

Toby declared to be really good at kicking balls.

Benkei doubt his champion skills and rolled the ball perfectly down the line and direction of Toby's foot.

As the ball approached, Toby smacked the ball straight ahead with great force in a straight line.

Within mili seconds, the ball was headed straight for Benkei unaware of the red bullet breaking the speed limit towards him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Benkei screamed in pain as the ball hit him in the place where the sun does not shine!

"Owwww!" Benkei howled as he dropped to the ground, hands still covered the spot to where it deeply hurt.

Everyone covered their mouths and bent their knees to the ground.

It was a painful scene.

"Benkei," Toby ran towards Benkei. "Are you alright?"

Benkei nodded, but said nothing, keeping the experience of pain to himself.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh no, Benkei!" Gingka laughed as he looped an arm around his waist.

Everyone got off of their knees and surrounded Benkei, laughing.

"I'm so sorry Benkei." Toby apologized.

Benkei blushed as he sat up on the ground. "Guys, I am fine!"

People continued to laugh and surround him.

Eventually Benkei got up, but people stopped playing kick ball and began beyblading, still laughing at Benkei.

**Was expecting the Bull blader to be that strong in the spot. xD**

**Review! :D**

 


	13. Interviews frighten the little ones

"Alright Mr. Tithi, if you could just step this way please," the reporter guided Tithi to his spot. "Now, I will say the words, and that is your queue to walk in and sit on the left white chair."

Tithi was going to be interviewed of what it felt like to defeat Nemesis and be a legendary blader.

He wasn't most likely prepared yet to answer the most easiest questions ever.

"Okay, on air in three, two one," the camera man gave the interviewer a thumbs up.

"Welcome back to Yoko's Talkshow! Today we have a special guest, Tithi! One of the great legendary bladers that defeated Nemesis!"

Tithi was nervous. 

He ultimately wished Yu was here to help him complete the unfinished answers, but it was just a pure test to see how the little Quetzalcoatl blader might handle it. 

The assistant in the back gave him a thumbs up to walk out on stage, but Tithi was not feeling well.

Tithi stumbled slightly as he walked slowly towards the chair.

He scoped his surrounds very slowly.

Many people cheered and gave out thumbs-up towards him, probably that might help his stage freight and TV anxiety. 

 

Tithi began to feel pain in his stomach. He stopped mid-way towards the chair. "Um, miss Yoko, I do not feel w-"

BLEHHH! eyes widened in shock as Tithi realized what he just did.

He burped for seven seconds straight!

"Oh! Excuse m-" PERRRRFT!

Before he could finish, he farted extremely loud.

"Oh no, I gotta go!" Tithi began to cry as he ran behind stage to the nearest bathroom.

Yoko said nothing at first, but remained wide-eyed. "Well uh, maybe next time we will see Tithi!"

Tithi came back before the camera man could stop rolling. "I- I'm back!" he blushed. "S-sorry."

Poor Tithi began to cry again and he rushed off set, experiencing the extreme urge of a panic attack. "I can't do it!"

Yoko signaled the camera man to stop rolling and sighed in sympathy for the little pink haired blader.

Madoka laughed hysterically as she watched the show live on TV. "Poor Tithi!"

All over Japan, people were watching the show live.

Within the hour, it was posted onto YouTube and it got millions of views by the end of the day.

**Poor Tithi!**

**Review! :D**


	14. Tiger Aquarius

Madoka, Gingka, Benkei, Hikaru, Yuki, Hyoma, Yu, Tsubasa, and Kenta were all going to the park to have a big picnic.

"Madoka, I can' wait to have your own hamburgers!" Gingka kept on saying.

Yu sighed. "Are we there yet?"

Tsusbasa smiled at Yu. "We are almost there Yu, look, I can see it from here!"

A few minutes later, the group approached the park.

"Look everyone, that huge tree over there looks perfect to sit under in this big heat!" Hyoma pointed to a large tree.

"Perfect Hyoma!" Madoka chimed, leading the group towards the tree.

A big stage was set up in the center of the park.

"A concert must be going on." Kenta said, pointing to the stage.

"That's nice," Hyoma replied while setting the food and drinks out on the blanket. "We are close enough to see them without having to sit right in front of them."

"Bull, that's right!" Benkei randomly said.

"All right, everybody ready to eat?" Madoka said.

"Yeah!" everybody sat in a circle, blessed the food, then gathered all the food they could eat.

"Madoka, these are the best hamburgers you have ever made!" Gingka cheered.

Many people gathered towards the stage to watch the performance that was about to begin.

"I wonder what performance is being put on." Yu said.

"I do not know but we are about to find out." Yuki replied.

"Welcome all!" A voice boomed from the stage. Suddenly, circus music began to play.

Yu's eyes sparkled. "I love the circus!"

People clapped as a guy dressed as a magician busted out of the curtains. "Welcome to Richi's Magic Show! I am your favorite magician, Richi!"

"A magic show huh?" Hikaru said.

A large squirt of water fell from the magicians sleeve and squirted the entire audience. The audience cheered with delight. The curtains rolled back and the the show started.

"For this trick, I need a volunteer!" the host cheered. He walked off the stage and looked around for someone good. He then turned around and looked right at the group. "How about you, young lady with the blue hair, come on up!" he pointed at Hikaru.

"Uh, me?" she replied, pointing to herself. The man nodded.

"Oh please, no!" She muttered.

"Go Hikaru!" the group cheered for Hikaru as she followed the man up the stage, blushing.

"What is your name young lady? the man asked.

"H-Hikaru is my name." she replied.

Richi smiled widley, "What a wonderful name. Now this trick may get a bit messy! Please step in this glass box!"

Hikaru blushed and stepped into the box. "We are going to transform Hikaru into a big tiger! Are you ready Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed and nodded. The audience laughed. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Suddenly, mud splattered everywhere, and smoke came up all around. Within seconds, Hikaru was gone, and there was a giant white tiger in the glass. The tiger roared really loud! The audience cheered and laughed.

"What did they do to Hikaru?" Yu screamed. "Hey, turn Hikaru back for goodness sake! She doesn't want to be a tiger!"

"Relax," Tsubasa said to Yu. "She'll be back to normal soon."

"Now, we turn her back!" the man said. Once again, mud and smoke splattered, and within seconds, Hikaru was back on stage, but this time extremely muddy. Hikaru sat in the glass, blushing, bewildered at what just happened.

The audience clapped, and the glass door opened. Hikaru stumbled out the door.

"Thank you for bearing with me Hikaru! How did it feel to be a tiger?"

"Well, uh, it felt very different having paws and four legs." Hikaru stuttered.

The audience laughed and clapped once again.

The magician gave Hikaru a giant lollipop and a ball as a reward.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

Hikaru nodded and stumbled off the stage and back to the picnic blanket.

"I can't believe what just happened." Hikaru said. The entire group laughed at Hikaru.

"Oh, poor Hikaru!" They all yelled.

The rest of the day, the group laughed at Hikaru, and she still remained embarrassed!

**Ah, the water wielder roars with dignity! xD**

**Review! :D**


	15. Gummy Bears and weird stares

Dynamis restlessly tapped the handle of his carry-on bag, looking around at his strange Airport surroundings as he waited for his flight to Japan to come.

Heck, many people walked through the terminals, shopping around for some souvenirs or expensive items or even have a quick eat-out at one of the Bar and grill restaurants. 

As he waited, the Jupiter blader looked bored to death and continued scanning his perfect entertainment until...

 

*gasp* a vending machine should be worth the try.

Fishing in his pockets for some spare currency that he was bout to exchange at the NYSE, he inserted two yens in the slot and hummed in deep thought, studying the different kinds of snacks and small candies there were, trapped in theircoiling wired prison. 

He rarely had or even bought something small to eat on the go, so he finally decided the time has come. And it was sure exciting to try something you'd never had before.

Pressing the right numbers that matched the label underneath the snack, the black wired python strangling the snack, finally un-twined, making the snack free fall towards the flap dispenser. 

Reaching in to grab his lucky treat, Dynamis nodded in satisfaction as to what he actually ordered.

Haribo Gummy Bears- the famous treat that makes every kid (blader?) happy and will never feel worried again.  

Ripping the bag, he was trying sugar free gummy bears for the first time. 

Dynamis ate them with satisfaction.

"These aren't bad." he muttered to himself as he ate the last of the fairly large bag of gummy bears, the empty useless plastic wrapper now thrown into trash can as if it were carried by some sort of invisible wind.

"Flight 2871, the plane has arrived. Please go to terminal C." the intercom called.

"Thank goodness it's here safely! I finally can get on it and see what the world has to offer below!" Dynamis said to himself excitedly as he made his way to the ticket counter, the lady kindly scanned the pass and wished him a safe flight. 

After listening to the rackity wheels of his carry-on bag bring up that terminal tunnel sound when rolled through the textured hard floored/carpet, Dynamis approached the plane entrance.

"Sir, you are in seat 23." the flight attendant pointed to the seat at which Dynamis would be on his entire flight.

"Thank you madam." he replied, walking to the seat and sitting down.

Dynamis propped his carry-on bag under the seat and began to read his favorite book, ignoring his surroundings of people coughing, blowing thier nose, flicking open a magazine or even slipping on "noise-free" headphones over thier ears for a relaxing time throughout the flight.

A beep echoed through out the plane as people continued to do whatever they were doing, making Dynamis to join in with the atmosphere. 

"Attention everyone, please turn off all electronics and fasten your seat belts. We are about to take off." the flight attendants then explained the procedures in case of emergency.

After about 5 minutes of final checks, the plane began to rumble and move.

Dynamis shifted uncomfortably while clipping on his seat belt. His stomach began to grow sour and it had to occur the RIGHT time.

With his left ear catching the sound of a small food cart rolling down the aisle, guided by a kind flight attendant who seemed to smile at every person she greeted, Dynamis kept his cool and acted normal while getting prepared to receive his turn of small snacks. 

"Peanuts? Crackers? Chips? What would you like to eat?" the attendant asked Dynamis, 

"I'll take the veggie chips please." he replied while smiling- another question hit Dynamis's mind. "May I get a water to drink?"

The flight attendant nodded and gave him the chips, then walked off to get the water.

Dynamis sighed and began eating his chips while staring out the window, repeated scenery of the Atmosphere's clouds swirling through the clear blue sunny sky.

He was nervous from flying and began to feel sick. 

It was gladly a miracle that he didn't experience his ears popping at a high altitude as other people occasionally do.

"Here is your water." the attendant gave him the water, making Dynamis jump out of his weird movie of thoughts stuck in his mind.

Dynamis took it and shakily smiled, but he did not realize that his hands were a bit jittery, and the sudden turbulence did not help.

Dynamis tried to hang on to the glass, but the reaction of the his violent "Alzheimer" hands caused the surface of the liquid to jump over the rim and splash into freedom.

Unfortunately, the woman was carrying more then one drink- the surprising fact that really made the Jupiter blader's day even more like "Oh great, it just got better."

Various drinks splashed with thunder all over Dynamis, and the people around him gave him odd steaming stares striking his nervous expression.

The trail of water traveled down and snaked around people's feet from underneath the seat before it rapidly melted into the first class carpet of navy blue.

An old man gruffly pointed to his hat as a shower of "rain drops" soaked his perfectly conditioned magazine.

"I am very sorry sir! The sudden turbulence caused me to drop the drinks." Dynamis honestly explained as he nervously nodded and stood up, regaining the strength to feel embarrassment build up in his beating heart.

"Excuse me for a moment miss!" he managed to whimper, jumping like a cat who recently suffered Hypothermia and was about to dash to the bathroom when a hand caught his shoulder, halting him from moving 3 feet away from the flight attendant. 

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked, concern glinting in her eyes as she waited for a kind reply.

Dynamis shook his head fast and knocked on the bathroom door in a hurry.

"Somebody is in here." a voice called.

Dynamis presumed the guy got startled after the first few minutes of his quiet bathroom break.

"Please, please hurry up!" he whispered as if his voice was now raspy from a sore throat.

The person finally came out and Dynamis rushed in, sighing in relief as the guy outside the door pinched his nose and wished he really hadn't heard the Jupiter blader to use a commode for the first time.

By that time, everybody was staring towards the back of the plane, wishing they really hadn't heard toots that sounded like a dog's squeaky toy and trying not to laugh at the only passenger absent from his seat.

"Sir?" a flight attendant asked worriedly outside the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"NO!!!" Dynamis yelled, trying not to cry from being embarrassed. "I THINK IT WAS THOSE GUMMY BEARS!"

**Oh why, Dynamis? Why?**

**Those gummy bears really make you have the hits don't you?**

**Well, good thing you didn't suffer from ear pressure because I HATE THAT SO MUCH!**

**16 hours of torture to my ears! x.x**

**So ANNOYING!!!!!! xP**

**Review! xD**

 

 

 


	16. Fortunes of poop underneath shoes

Ryutaro was taking the fortunes of random people in the park, pleased to do his favourite thing he actually desired to do.

A bunch of kids were crowding his small fortune trailer, eager to see what all the predictions were about and hoping they were true and not easily fooled by some crazy fortune maniac dressed up in a Japanese kimono dress and weird blue lipstick coating his precious but devious smile as he bowed down in respect towards a young boy, curious about this foolish money-making practice.

"Mr. Ryutaro, could you tell my fortune?" the boy gave Ryutaro the money, the Pieces blader stuffing the cash in a cylinder tin can.

"Yes." Ryutaro replied in his angelical voice, closing his eyes. "Let me just test my abilities. Earlier today you got into a conflict with another blader, is that right?"

The boy blushed and nodded.

"Good, I am ready. Today, your best friend is going to return to you."

"Really? Great! Thank you!" the boy said, running away to the fountain to lob some coins in hope of his wish to come true.

A young girl about the age of 11 then walked up to Ryutaro, extending an arm towards him to expose the money. "May I have my fortune done, Mr. Ryutaro?"

Ryutaro's eyes sparkled in excitement.

He thought the girl was beautiful. "Why yes, my dear. I will certainly."

The girl smiled and dropped the green feed into the tin can then patiently waited for the Pisces blader to reveal the message   .

"Now, let us see my young maiden." he said, closing his eyes. He stood up. "I see! Good luck comes your way my dear! I see it is your birthday! Expect a wonderful present!" at this, Ryutaro turned around.

He planned to throw blossoms, but the girl struck her foot on his, obviously un satisfied with the results. "Thank you so much Mr. Ryutaro, but I must say something."

Ryutaro turned around, still standing up. "What is it my dear?"

"There is poop on your pants. It seems to have come off of your shoe when you sat down." the girl sarcastically replied, trying to make the Pieces blader feel guilty with pure embarrassment.

Ryutaro paused and turned around.

He blushed at the sight of dog poop on his shoe and pants and went pale. "Oh dear, it seems that I have stepped in some doody. Please forgive me!" he blushed, really embarrassed that a girl he suddenly had a crush when he noticed that.

Ryutaro fakingly smiled, sweat dropping with embarrassment. "Well, enjoy your birthday miss and the fortunes are now closed!!"

Ryutaro closed the curtains and door to his fortune room and remained in there, trying not to scream from embarrassment!

**I almost did not post this because I thought Ryutaro would be too embarrassed!! I figured that it would make my audience laugh!!!!! xD**


	17. Any Requests? :)

**I know that I do not update other stories as much as I do for this one. I'm just trying to think of more embarrassing moments... I think I just thought of one randomly....**

**Do you guys have any requests more characters?**

**I have no clue why Pegasus is randomly up there, but I decided to keep it up there.**

**Review! :D**


	18. Colored into a nasty surprise!

**I am adding my OC, Kara, in this story. OC's WILL NOT ALWAYS BE IN THESE STORIES. It will be rare.**

Jigsaw walked about the streets of New York City. He was visiting for an experiment on his bey, Storm Giraffe D125 HF.

Jigsaw wandered around the park, looking at a map. He was confused about where to find his way to his hotel.

"Lost?" a girl murmured to him as she tapped on his shoulder.

"Uh-no! What do you want?" he stuttered, obviously startled.

"You walk as if you are lost and you are holding a map." the girl pointed out sarcastically. 

"Well, fine, I have to admit that I am a bit lost." Jigsaw crossed his arms as if he really meant he was "not" lost but true to that matter, he was.

The girl nodded, interest blinking in her sapphire eyes. "Where are you trying to go?"

"I'm trying to go to the Indigo Hotel."

"What a fancy hotel! I have seen it around. Let me show you."

The girl began to walk, Jigsaw close behind.

"Where are you from?" asked the girl.

"I'm from Europe."

"What's your name?"

"They call me Jigsaw."

"I thought you were that guy from destroyer dome!"

"And what's your name, stranger?"

"I'm Kara. I'm also from Japan, but I tagged along on vacation here."

"I see, I've heard of you before. You're one of Gingka's friends, I see."

"Indeed I am!"

Jigsaw tuned Kara out.

_What a weirdo, how insignificant._ he thought.

The two walked on the side walk.

Jigsaw scoped his surroundings, seeing painters working on a building.

The painters reminded him of the weirdo named Jack at the Destoyer Dome.

"Jigsaw! Watch out!" Kara warned, trying to make a desicion to either save him from the nasty fall or let him suffer the conciquiences.

Jigsaw suddenly came out of his trance-like state, but it was too late.

Jigsaw clashed into a ladder. Various shades of many different colors of paint flew everywhere!

Most of it fell onto Jigsaw though.

"How insignificant!" Jigsaw angrily yelled.

Kara yelped and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh hysterically.

People shuffling around stopped and began to point and laugh.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Destroyer Dome? Wow!" everyone circled around the painted blader and laughed harder.

Jack walked past with sunglasses on and a bunch of shopping bags in his hand.

He stopped, seeing Jigsaw on the ground lying helpless as people laughed.

"What a beautiful situation!" Jack crowed and took out his camera.

"Weirdo, if you do that, I swear!" Jigsaw blindly swiped the camera out of Jack's hands but it was too late.

SNAP! the camera went.

Jack laughed. "Thank you my dear! For I gotta post this on Beybook!" and for some reason, he grabbed Jigsaw's hand and helped him up.

"Thank you weird half masked creep, but I do not need your help." Jigsaw angrily replied.

By then, Kara was laughing, delighted to see her new friend covered in endless amount of paint.

Jack walked off and went somewhere else.

Workers were laughing at Jigsaw as well too. "Don't worry about the paint, kid. We have more. Just think about cleaning yourself up!"

Jigsaw scowled, clearly not over it quite yet.

"How insignificant!" he cried, getting up and walking off.

**That's what he deserved for NOT looking ahead or he might get bumped into a "colourful" surprise! xD**

**Review! :)**


	19. It would be embarrassing if Jack

Jack was at the Art museum, putting on an art show for fans.

There were hundreds of people watching him. He was planning to paint a butterfly on the humongous canvas that lay before him.

Many different buckets of paint were scattered for him to paint with.

He licked his lips. "This will be a masterpiece!"

He first dipped his hands into the purple bucket and dragged the paint onto the the canvas, everybody clapping.

When the paint was complete, every key clapped. The butterfly was very diverse, and a mix of creepiness was in it too. Once the clapping was over, Jack planned to bow. However, before he could, a voice shouted from the crowd. "I can do way better than that!" Jack jumped, disgusted. "Well then, come on up here and bring it on!!"

The person walked up to the stage. She did not pull out her paintbrush though. She pulled out her bey. Jack pulled his out, too.

"I have been wanting to battle you, Jack a poo!"

"Jack a poo??!!"

Jack completely fell backwards. "Yes, Jack my love!" the girl said.

"I barely even know you!" Jack preceded. To run of the stage, but the girl caught him in his arms. Doing so made her kick down a paint can though. Paint splattered all over the mat on the stage. The tip of Jack's hair hit the paint in the ground because he was so low to it. The tips of his hair where now a bright orange.

 

"Darling, let's go out on a date!" the girl picked Jack up from the stage and dragged him out the door.

"No! Please!"

"You are my Phantom and I am the opera singer!!!"

Jack began to cry like a baby."Let me do my work of art!"

The crowd thought this was hilarious, for they took it as a funny play that was being put on. The entire crowd was laughing at Jack as he was dragged out of the auditorium. It was hysterical!

Jack never came back. To make an ending, Damian walked out from behind the stage. "Please excuse this situation. Oh, and this art is for sale for probably 100,000,000 dollars. And come to the museums food court! We sell bug mac n' cheese there (mac n' cheese with bugs in it because the museum is also a science and history one!)"

Everyone shouted "Eww!" at the same time.

**Never discover distraction while doing art.**

**Review! :D**


	20. It would be embarrasing if Damian

**This is a continuation to "It would be Embarrassing If Jack..." chapter. This will be short. (Probably)**

After Damian announced to the audience his messages, he began to walk backstage again.

While walking though, he stepped in the orange paint. He felt his balance fall from him.

Damian fell to the ground, getting paint all over himself. Angry, he got up. "WHY AM I EVEN HERE!!!?? Oh that's right, I am getting paid for it. Anyhow, I am going to personally scream at him to not make such a mess when painting!!!"

Everybody laughed. Damian blushed and ran out of the spotlight, trying not to cry.

"Damian I-"

"Do not say a word Simi. Not. A. Word."

Simi Teal shut her mouth and zipped her lips, but escorted him to the staff bathroom to shower.

Unfortunately, the spare clothes Simi could find were his black shorts and gold, black, and white tank top (it was summer time).

After Damian changed and showered, he and Simi went out to lunch.

Everybody clapped when they saw what Damian was wearing.

He kept on getting compliments.

Damian decided to keep the style.

**Poor Kerbecks Blader.**

**Stepped in Jack's Paint of awesomeness. xD**

**Review! :D**


	21. Writer's Block is possession of laziness

**I'm sorry, that I'm lighting this story on fire!!!**

**I'm working on an embarrassing moment with Kenta, but I am going so fast! xD**

**I'm sorry guys, I'm too busy updating this!!! xD**

**Review! :D**

 


	22. It would be embarrasing if Kenta

The bell rang.

Students had five minutes to get to their classes.

Kenta rushed out of his classroom.

He needed to go to his locker for books.

Kenta rushed around people, trying not to be rude.

He made it to his locker.

Quickly turning to the correct combination, Kenta opened his locker, only to find a large note come flying out of the locker.

Picking it up, Kenta read it. It said:

"Dear lovely prince, read this forever and ever.  
I really like- no- LOVE YOU!!!!! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ON MY MIND!!!! AT THIS MOMENT RIGHT NOW I AM THINKING ABOUT YOU!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KENTA BEAR!!! PLEASE DATE ME!!!!!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOCOX-I LOVE YOU-XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXO  
-LOVE, YOUR. SECRET. CRUSH. -I love you-"  
Kenta turned red at the thought of who his crush could be. Looking around for any snoopers, he folded and slipped the note into his pocket. He grabbed his books and skipped off to class.

After the next block was over and it was lunch time, Kenta began asking around to see who the secret admirer could be.  
He asked all of his friends, but they said they had no idea. He decided to look at every girls hand writing in his class while they were at lunch somewhere else.  
He found a pretty girl in his class that the hand writing seemed to match up with.

It was a girl saved Sakiko who had short, brown hair.

After lunch he planned to kiss her on the lips when she walked back in. He smiled at his plan.

Lunch was almost over, and it would be the greatest time of his life when he planted his lips on Sakiko's!

Lunch time was over.

Kenta could see Sakiko walking back with her friends.

"Now's my chance!" he murmured. Sakiko was only a foot away, then...

"Sakiko!" Kenta yelled. Sakiko stopped talking and looked at Kenta. It was only a matter of milo seconds after that Kenta grabbed Sakiko and planted his lips to hers.

Sakiko almost screamed within surprise. She pushed Kenta away. Kenta frowned. He did not realize that his friends were watching from a distance and laughing at the trick they pulled on Kenta.

Sakiko just stared for a moment.

Kenta could not tell with she was thinking.

"Great, I blew it." Kenta thought.

Sakiko touched Kenta's hand, still staring at him.

"Kenta..." she began to cry. "I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakiko jumped into Kenta's arms, Kenta, just barely catching her.

Kenta's friends fell to the floor, dumbfounded. "I guess the joke was on us?" one of them cried.

"I guess so Aki, I guess so."

Aki began to cry at his back-fired prank. "Happy April fools day."

 

**Class Crush gone right for the first time. Lucky Kenta.**

**Review! :D**


	23. It would be embarrasing if Hyoma

"Hyoma! The tour group has arrived and is ready for their tour of Koma Village!" Hokuto called.

"All right!" Hyoma walked out of the office room.

He was finally prepared to give his first tour of Koma Village.

"Welcome friends!" Hyoma smiled.

Most of the tourists waved to Hyoma.

"Welcome to Koma Village!" Hyoma led the group out to the first stop. "Here in Koma Village, Beyblade is allowed and very popular! Feel free to come have a nice bey battle kids!"

The kids of the tour group cheered.

Hyoma led the group to a nearby mountain after the main square. "This mountain is very rocky, so watch your step!"

Hyoma smiled and began to walk the trail to the top of the mountain.

Many trees surrounded the area.

"And right here we have- ACK!!!" Hyoma tripped over a pile of rocks.

And the worst is that there was a mud puddle right there!

Kids began to laugh at Hyoma. "And he even said 'watch your step mommy'!" one said.

Hyoma got very angry, but kept his cool. "Yep! I was just giving a perfect example of what not to do!"

An old woman walked up to Hyoma. "I'm sorry young sir! You must be so embarrassed!"

Hyoma frowned and his eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" he angrily muttered. "I THINK I JUST DIED OF EMBARRASSMENT!!!"

Later that day, after Hyoma showered and changed, he was talking to Hokuto. "I will never again to that."

Hokuto rolled his eyes.

**Aries rams into rocks and mud.**

**Hurrah for the Tongue Twister! xD**

**Review! :D**


End file.
